Technical Field
The invention relates to a memory management mechanism, and more particularly, relates to a memory management method, a memory control circuit unit and a memory storage apparatus.
Description of Related Art
The growth of digital cameras, mobile phones, and MP3 players has been rapid in recent years. Consequently, the consumers' demand for storage media has increased tremendously. A rewritable non-volatile memory is one of the most adaptable memories for portable electronic products such as laptop computer due to its data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, non-mechanical structure and high read/write speed. A solid state drive (SSD) is a memory storage apparatus which utilizes a flash memory as its storage medium. For these reasons, the flash memory has become an import part of the electronic industries.
In general, a rewritable non-volatile memory storage apparatus performs a moving and reassembling procedure for valid data every once in a while. The reference for determining whether to perform the moving and reassembling procedure for the valid data is already determined when the rewritable non-volatile memory storage apparatus left the factory. However, because an execution efficiency of the moving and assembling procedure for the valid data is unstable, a data access speed of the rewritable non-volatile memory storage apparatus may also be unstable accordingly.
Accordingly, it is one of the major subjects in the industry as how to achieve equilibrium between the execution efficiency of the moving and assembling procedure for the valid data and the data access speed of the rewritable non-volatile memory storage apparatus.
Nothing herein may be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.